


A small accident

by Vault_Emblem



Series: FE kink meme [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Accidental Kissing, FE Kink Meme, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, but since it's from Kamui's POV you won't get much pining from Leon but it's there I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: They're in the middle of the battle and Kamui can't help but to think about his and Leon's relationship. Then something unexpected happens.





	A small accident

**Author's Note:**

> "Leon/Kamui (from echoes) accidentally kiss during a battle"
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

The battle isn’t proving itself to be a difficult one, even if they’re outnumbered.

Kamui already can’t wait for it to be over. He usually isn’t the kind of guy who would refuse a good fight, but as of late they’re getting into way too many battles for his tastes, but he guesses that’s part of the job.

Of course things would get more dangerous the closer they get to their final objective, which Kamui always tries not to think too much about because he has his doubts that all this will work out as well as Celica thinks it will, but if he doubts his sword arm will falter and that would be no good.

 

He blocks an attack directed towards him and immediately he sees – well he hears it first – an arrow sticking on the rigelian soldier’s forehead, making him fall on the ground, dead.

He turns around and he sees Leon, bow in hand and already taking another arrow to shoot, and he nods with his head in acknowledgement.

 

Kamui doesn’t remember exactly when it started, but the two of them have this silent agreement of always stick close to each other in combat.

Maybe it’s because it’s already been a while since they’ve been fighting together, but they work well as a team, which is weird since Kamui’s convinced that Leon hates his guts, even though he seems to have gotten a bit softer with him lately, or maybe it’s just him projecting.

 

 

He can’t deny anymore this stupid crush he’s got for him but it’s obvious that Leon doesn’t like him back that way, so he’s trying to keep things casual.

It’s not a big deal after all, or at least, this is what he keeps telling himself.

 

It’s just a stupid crush, right? Things like that come and go as they please.

Kamui’s sure he’ll be fine.

 

The thing he fears the most is to be as obvious as Leon with his feelings for Valbar.

Honestly, if it wasn’t certain and he would deck him in the face immediately and never speak to him anymore  if he said it, he would already told him that it’s pretty sad.

What’s the point on pining after someone you know you’ll never have? Kamui doesn’t understand.

 

This stuff is too complicated to his tastes. He prefers easy things, like wandering and money.

Too bad apparently this makes him an asshole in the eyes of Leon.

 

 

Oh, right, they’re in the middle of the battle. He should focus on more important stuff now if he wants to live another day.

 

The enemy seems to be coming from all directions, uh?

Kamui finds himself back to back with Leon, and he knows he has to do something: Leon’s vulnerable at close range, and not that Kamui wants to be a dashing hero or any similar bullshit, but he’s not going to let anything happen to him.

 

He fights like a beast, swinging his blade wide in an attempt to hit more people at once.

He feels the stinging pain of steel hitting flesh of his left side but he keeps going, ignoring it as best as he can.

Leon’s being of great help once they manage to get some distance between them and the enemies.

 

\- Kamui! You’re… -.

\- I’m fine -.

 

He tries to avoid Leon’s worried gaze.

First of all it’s very out of character for Leon, and second he’s still not used to people worrying about him; being a wanderer mercenary and all, he’s always been treated as if he was expendable.

 

Now’s not the right time for a pause though.

They have to keep fighting.

 

He and Leon have kept close during the battle, but now Leon’s making sure that he doesn’t leave his line of sight.

Is he feeling guilty for what happened? Who knows, and definitely not Kamui. He’s no good at figuring people out.

 

He gets hit again – this time by an arrow – and damn it he feels like he’s about to pass out, but he can’t allow himself to do that now.

Thankfully Valbar’s gotten closer to him and he’s doing a great job at covering him.

 

He feels a voice calling his name – it must be Leon’s – and he turns towards it but his knees give away and he falls on the ground, or better, he would’ve fallen on the ground if only Leon hadn’t rushed by his side, ready to catch him, even if with some difficulties.

Kamui falls and… something unexpected happens.

 

It’s just a brief contact before Leon closes his arms around him and starts to pull him as far away from the battle as possible, but it definitely happened.

Kamui has just kissed Leon.

 

… Is it bad that the only thing he can think of now is how soft despite everything Leon’s lips were?

And he’s sure that the archer would argument that they aren’t as soft as they used to be and blah blah blah, but for him they’re perfect.

 

\- Sorry -, he mutters, out of instinct, because Leon must have noticed it too and he surely isn’t liking it.

\- Don’t apologize about collapsing after what you pulled off -, the other replies, strangely gentle, but Kamui isn’t going to complain. He might not be the smartest guy around but he’s not dumb.

 

They’ll definitely have to talk about this – or they could act like it never happened, whatever – but Kamui feels tired, too tired.

His limbs are numb and he can’t think straight anymore.

 

He blacks out before he realises it, but Leon doesn’t let go, if anything he moves faster.

He’ll get him to safety. He’ll make sure nothing bad happens to him.

 

There are many things that are going on in his head – the brief contact of their lips is a prime example – but now’s not the time for that. Later, later he’ll have all the time to get flustered about it because it wasn’t supposed to happen in such a non-romantic way, but now he has to focus on bringing him to safety.

He promised himself to never repeat his past mistakes and he intends to keep that promise, no matter the cost.


End file.
